


Softie

by sunnysolace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Percy tickling Nico, Tickling, platonic, they’re just best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysolace/pseuds/sunnysolace
Summary: Nico di Angelo is totally badass day and night, untilyou decide to tickle him, that is.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Softie

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated!! :) <3

To describe Nico as “softhearted” would be an insult. Given, yes, he’s still a kind kid. He cares about the feelings of everyone, mortal, creature, and god alike, but he is **not** soft. He made it through Tartarus, the place where _no one_ escapes from, all by himself, he survived almost a week in a jar without food and barely any oxygen, he’s been on quest after quest and knows more about the works of necromancy than anyone at Camp. Along with these things, this kid’s been through more emotional turmoil than a woman in a 1930s love triangle film. But seriously, Nico di Angelo was tough.

Well, he is before you tickle him.

Nico howled with giggles as Percy attacked his stomach with fluttering fingers. “Aww, what’s wrong, Nico? Your face is kinda red, dude.”, Percy inquired as he started scaling up the younger boy’s ribs. “PERCEHEHAHAHA”, Nico shrieked as Percy shoved his hand under his armpits, moving the fingers back and forth as he did so. “NOOAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA”, Nico laughed as he moved around on his cabin bed, trying to get out from underneath Percy, but being that Percy had sat himself on top of the younger boy’s front, that wouldn’t be very easy. Percy started to reach up to grab Nico’s right forearm so he could hold his arm over his head, and Nico was kicking. Sure, at the same time, he was shaking with laughter as the son of Poseidon went to town on his left underarm, he was still kicking. Inevitably though, Percy got his right arm up, and went he did, it was over for Nico. He screamed with laughter as Percy scratched the hollow with his thumb and fluttered his fingers around the rest of it. “Don’t ruin your voice, man, you still need to come to the sing-a-long with me tonight”, Percy laughed as he started tickling Nico’s ears. The younger boy started moving his head back and forth as much as he could, but to no avail, and soon enough, this spot had him giggling too. It was only when Percy started lightly searching at the front of his neck, though, that Nico gave up. “Wo-oo-ah, I knew this spot would get to you but not this much!”, Percy teased the younger boy playfully. “PERCY OKAHAHA OKAYYAHAHAHA PLEASEHSHHSHAHA”, he cackled almost incoherently as Percy slowed down his tickling. “Okay okay you’re free to go”, Percy said smirkily, as he got off top of Nico, who then moved the farthest side of the small bed he could. “I hate you.”, he said to Percy, his serious demeanor coming back. “Noooo you don’t”, said Percy smiling as he started walking towards the cabin door. He opened the door and turned back around for a second, “I’ll save you a seat at the amphitheater tonight, see ya!”, he said before turning around and leaving. Nico laid back down on his bed and sighed, ‘Ugh, I cant stand that boy’, he thought to himself, but he had to admit-it was nice that to this day they were able to hang out and fool around like that. Maybe it was the little interactions like this that made all those heartaches worth something.


End file.
